Harry Potter, My Cave Partner
by Aim 1.0
Summary: It was the encouragement of a certain wizard that helped Iris change her perspectives.


################

******Harry Potter, My Cave Partner**

By HMSQ of X1-1R

################

Everything was black. It wasn't like I couldn't see anything, but all I can really see was darkness. I'm all alone feeling cold and numb while staring into oblivion. Images of my mom dying, my dad being killed, and my friends leaving me behind, flashed before me. My heart started beating faster like a ticking of a clock. I cannot breathe. It was like my fears were eating me. I wanted it to stop but I can't move.

"NO!" I screamed.

"What happened?" I heard my mom dashed to my room.

"Na-na-nothing. It was just a dream."

"Is that the same dream?"

"No. Well I can't really remember what happened."

"Just forget it and start fixing yourself. Today is your fieldtrip, isn't it?" then she's gone.

Ah. It was just a dream, I know, but still it affected me so much. It showed me my greatest fear ― the persons I love leaving and dying, and I am left alone. I shrugged. This is not the perfect time of fretting, I should be happy today.

I got up from my bed and took a bath. Afterwards, I got downstairs for breakfast and ate very quickly.

"Bye, mom."

"Take care, my only girl" she said as she kissed my cheeks.

It was six in the morning, I bet I was the only one they're waiting for, it wasn't new though, for I was always late.

"Hello Iris! You're early today. Oh, looks like your blue almond eyes turned somewhat bigger than before, eh?" Jess, one of my close friends, grinned.

I frowned. "Stop mocking me. I came on time, right?"

"Yes. But still, you're the latest to arrive."

We hopped on the school bus and began our trip to the perfect-coned Mt. Elbrus which is popular for its luscious green fields. My classmates were teasing me for being the last one to arrive. Instead of listening to them, I slept.

We reached our destination after an hour and a half.

"Hi, I'm handsome Mike" a tall dark man that is probably in his early twenties said. "I will be your buddy for today. So this is Mt. Elbrus. It became well-known due to its famous mystical cave which we will be entering during the latter part of the day. But before that, we'll first cherish the beauty of the mountain itself! Look at your surrounding kids, isn't it wonderful?"

Obviously, it is. My classmates agreed too. It was picturesque with its copious trees and relaxing fresh air. It's a place I want to be where when I want to breathe and unwind.

Mike then began dividing us in pairs.

"Do not go away with the large group and always stick with your partner. It is a vast area and losing is a very easy task," he reminded us, sarcastically.

"Let's go!" my redhead hefty partner, Levy, exclaimed, as Mike signaled us to move.

The route to the cave was rock-strewn and zigzag-like. My heart was pounding very fast because I never thought that the way to go there was that arduous. We hiked for some more hours before Mike called for a break. All of us rested in the most comfortable place we could see.

"Hey little gorgeous! Mike said we're near our destination." Levy told me.

"Stop it. You perverted lad!" I retorted.

"I'm not kidding! Look at yourself. Your slim body, curly black hair, lively almond eyes and rosy cheeks, remind me of a doll. You resemble that of a goddess." He genuinely said.

"Dude! Thanks for that but please stop fooling me around." I answered back, trying to hide my blushing.

"Oh, I didn't think you're that tired. Don't worry, Mike said we're near."

"Good. I think I can no longer hike, I'm really exhausted. My body aches so much." I replied. I leaned on my knees and rested. I heard Levy being called by his boy-next-door friends. He invited me to come with him but I said I'd just rest on my place.

I was tired. This was not the kind of trip I expected. "There's no turning back now, Iris. Worry no more because before you even knew it, this trip would be over," I told myself.

"Come on guys, break time is over! We have to carry on with our journey if you don't want to travel this trail at night," Mike, our guide suddenly said.

"Levy? Levy? Levvvy?"

Where did my partner go? Wonderful! I guess I would have to travel alone.

"Brace yourselves guys, we are about to enter the highlight of this trip!" Mike told us as he pointed towards the stinking and seemingly numinous cave.

I heard buzzes around me. So they're that excited to enter this age-old cave? Mom, Dad, get me out of here!

"So Ms. Skye, what are you waiting for? Your classmates are already inside." I heard Mike talking to me.

"Uhmmmm. Can…can I just stay here and wait until you guys finish your little tour?"

"Oh come on, Ms. Skye, no one gets left behind here."

"But…"

"No more buts. I can guarantee you that this cave is a hundred and one percent safe. Oh, and by the way, where's your partner?"

"I'm not certain Mike. He told me he'll join his friends and he never came back."

"Well, I'll just join you. Stick around so you don't get lost. Come on!"

Disturbing. Is this really the kind of situation I want to get myself in? I took a quick peek inside the cave and felt shiver ran through my spine. There was a very tiny glint of light that guided our way. Droplets of water poured down from the ceiling. The smell of bats' dung was very evident. I really couldn't understand what I felt, but whatever it was, I knew it was not good. Something bad was going to happen. I had to get out of here.

"Uhm, Mike, my stomach is in a really bad condition right now. I think it would be better if I just stay outside in case nature calls, you know?" I said as I turn to look at him, but…

"Mike? Mike? Mikkke?!" I screamed.

Bloody hell! Where did everybody go? "No Iris, you're just being paranoid. They're just somewhere around the corner and you can't probably see them because there is no enough light. You're not lost, you just can't see them."

I went straight ahead inside, thinking I was following the group. I stopped for a while and composed myself, clearing my mind from any distraction so that I could easily find them.

Two minutes.

"They're near, Iris. You just have to pick up your pace," trying to convince myself.

Five minutes.

"Walk faster, Iris! Faster! Faster!"

Seven minutes.

"Breathe in, breathe out. This is not the right time to panic. Remember, _no one gets left behind._"

For the next three minutes of continuous walking at the middle of the cave, I found myself staring at a fork. Perfect.

_No one gets left behind._

Right! I should have taken the LEFT path.

No, I should take the RIGHT one because it's just right, right?

.

.

.

I AM LOST!

A gush of wind blew. Another shiver shot through my body. I feel extremely cold.

"What now, Iris? This is not a horror story, you just have to stay here and wait. Sooner or later Mike will realize that you're gone and he'd come back for you," I said aloud.

But what if he didn't? Argggh! It's time to think of what to do. But what if I'd get hurt? What if I'd never find my way back?

Find my way back. I have to try…

THAT'S IT!

I would just turn around and walk back to where I started.

I turned back, feeling relieved that I could still get myself safe. But while I was tracing my steps, I was blinded by too much light.

"Ahhhhh! Where's that light coming from?" I shrieked, as I covered my eyes.

My imagination was playing games on me. It was impossible to have that kind of light inside this cave.

"Nothing is impossible."

"Is that you, Mike?"

No one answered.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I could not see the fork I saw before. I was still trying to figure out what happened when I saw the silhouette of a young man. My heart pounded fast.

Standing in front of me was a guy with nerdy glasses. He didn't look like someone I know. Neither did he look like Jess, Levy, or Mike.

But, what's with the smoke?

And THE WAND?!

Seriously? No way!

Could this be true?

No!

I only met him through the books, so his mere existence was unfathomable.

In front of me was one of my favorite characters of all time.

HARRY POTTER! The boy who lived! He's smiling right at me!

I slapped my face very hard trying to wake myself up from this ridiculous dream. Paaaaak!

Ouch! Blimey! That hurts.

But it's not possible! He couldn't be real!

"Nothing is impossible, my dear friend. I am who you think I am. I am Harry Potter."

"How come you're real?" I asked him.

"Because a muggle needs my help," he said, still smiling at me. "Life is a wonderful gift, how come you're afraid of it?"

"I'm not afraid of it," I answered.

"Really? It's alright to admit your flaws. But it's unforgivable to turn your back on those weaknesses."

"Woahhh! Thank you for your inspiring words. But I'm simply human. I don't even have a bit of magic flowing in my blood."

"Well, just to remind you I'm a half-blood and‒"

"That's the point. You're a half-blood and I'm a pure blood human. In times like this, all I can do is either to surrender and wait, or to hopelessly hold back. Unlike you wizards, as long as you've got your wands, nothing is impossible," I said bitterly.

"Even magic can't save me from the emotional challenges I've been through. Magic cannot give life to the dead. Magic will never enable me to take my parents back…"

"I'm sorry."

"…I remember those times I was humiliated and afraid. I've got no one to turn to. I was chosen by the Goblet of Fire to compete in the Triwizard Tournament while I was just sixteen."

"Yeah, I know, you weren't qualified because of your age. Malfoy kept on saying that you cheated and other stuff."

"Yes. And worse, Cedric was killed during my encounter there with Voldemort. See the burden I had?"

I didn't answer. I thought, "What if I experienced that?" I felt very sympathetic towards Harry and I admired he got over that incident.

"It is a very tragic event in my life but I made a choice of making that dreadful experience a useful one. I realized that I should muster all the strength I got to go back to Hogwarts and return Cedric's corpse to his father," he continued.

"How were you able to do that? If I were you, I would've just accepted defeat."

"That view of yours, Iris, will not do you any good. You have to believe in yourself. Have faith, have confidence ― that's what Quidditch taught me."

"Oh! How I loved to learn that ― playing soccer while flying using broomsticks. Tell me, what things make you shiver?"

"Things? Ohhh…they're not exactly things."

"Really? Then what do you fear? Dementors? Voldemort?"

"I don't exactly fear them. What I'm afraid of is what they are capable of. I can't imagine what will happen if Voldemort won with the aid of the dementors. I fear that no goodness and joy will be left. He'll be invulnerable if that happened."

"Where did you get the strength to defeat him?"

"I used my fear. It served as a driving force."

"What? How can you use fear as a tool when you're already afraid? How can you use something that almost turned you into pieces?"

"I fear fear itself, Iris. I used my fear to make myself think that if my fear of fear takes over me then nothing will happen. Voldemort would've succeeded."

"Wow, you're really brave! How I wish I were like you," I blurted out.

"You know, I also came to the point of giving up, especially when I felt that there's no hope. Ron abandoned us. Hermione and I couldn't find all the horcruxes, and there's no Dumbledore to support us."

"You're lucky, you know. You're able find the light in the midst of the dark. As for me, I'm doomed inside this rotten cave. I still don't know what to do."

"Young lady, haven't you learned the lesson yet? Life is indeed imperfect. It is up to you to decide how you're going to make those imperfections your allies. Before I go, I am going to leave you with this."

He handed me a torch.

"Make a fire", he said.

"How am I going to do that?"

"First, get a matchstick then light your torch. Don't make your life miserable by looking beyond things. Sometimes the key is already staring at you, waiting for you to notice."

Then he's gone.

Where was I supposed to look for those matchsticks inside this cave?

No, I was only dreaming. "Harry Potter is fiction, not real life." But how come I was holding this torch? Arghh!

I just sat and started to figure things out when my feet felt something small. I bowed down to look at it, hoping it was a matchbox.

"Silly Iris, do you really believe you'd find one here? Well it won't hurt to hope," my crazy self talking again.

But lo and behold! It's a matchbox! Harry was right! The answers are just laid in front of me and all I had to do was to find them. I lighted the torch and began hearing voices from a distance.

"Iris! Iris! Iris!"

"I'm here!" It was Mike looking for me. I waved the torch for him to notice. I saw him sigh in relief.

"Good thing. I've found you. I've been searching for you for ages! I'm sorry, I lost you. By the way, where did you get that torch?"

"I j-j-just saw it around," I said as I remember my encounter with Harry.

"Ohhh, that's good. I never thought one could find a thing like that here. Come on! Let's follow the group. They've been waiting for us."

"Yeah, let's go," I thankfully replied.

While he was leading me to the pack, I thought of Harry Potter and what he told me. I realized that I have many things to learn as I grow older.

Harry taught me to have conviction and trust in myself in whatever situation I was in. He made me see that true bravery means facing my own fears and embracing my imperfections.

I hated this trip at first, but I became grateful for it. The trip was not just a journey inside Mt. Elbrus cave, but was also a journey for me to learn something about myself. I gained life-long lessons with Harry Potter as my teacher, however weird that "dream" was. My fears could be my ally to gain confidence, to trust myself, and to take courage.

THE END


End file.
